A. Description Mitakuye Oyasin. This is one of the most well-known Lakota Sioux phrases, and loosely translated it means ?we are all related.? However, the ?we? refers not just to humans, but to all things seen and unseen. In particular, this phrase is often used to signify the Lakota people?s appreciation for and special relationship with the environment (Unci Maka, or Grandmother Earth). This Native American Research Centers for Health (NARCH) IX program application, again entitled Lakota Center for Health Research, describes a body of research and activities that are designed to exemplify this concept in both practical and innovative ways. Specifically, the program of research and activities proposed herein serves to broaden and deepen our examination of health inequities experienced by our Lakota tribal partners by 1) Welcoming to the partnership a noted qualitative investigator from the University of Arizona Zuckerman College of Public Health for each of our two research projects; 2) Fulfilling our promise to continually ?climb the ladder? of causes of inequities by focusing our 2 major research projects directly on smoking policy and control, logical extensions of both of our NARCH VI-and one of our current NARCH VII-supported research projects; 3) Innovatively partnering and culturally adapting to the Lakota culture two intervention approaches; one focused generically on American Indians, and the second developed in general U.S. society; 4) Conducting a singularly unique ethnographic project, in collaboration with the environmental department of one of our NARCH tribal partners, which will generate a deeply culturally informed, tribally-tailored environmental impact statement that can serve the Tribe(s) now and into the future; 5) Taking steps to strengthen our Lakota Center for Health Research program efforts by engaging a Systems Evaluation Protocol comprehensive evaluation approach; 6) Keeping our commitment to involve Lakota youth advisors in our partnership, both overall and through conduct of our smoke-free advocacy intervention, and; 7) Continuing to promote a forward-thinking, strategic, synergistic, holistic research direction among the partners of our growing NARCH collaborative.